


【兴我】我在你心里呀 番外 酒酿小羊（上）

by xiaonidaye



Category: zhangyixing, 张艺兴/我 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 张艺兴/我 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaonidaye/pseuds/xiaonidaye
Summary: 写在文前：出差回来的本Jelly酱需要来一发自驾游放松一下（滑稽）。本章写醉酒小艺兴，我也不知道刺激不刺激，写哪儿算哪儿。分两部分发送。哺乳预警。发车预警。不喜勿入。不接受教育。本长篇的番外不按照时间顺序写，本篇番外的时间线为小崽崽4个月，《求婚大作战》杀青的时候。双击两次屏幕，看酒酿小羊。





	【兴我】我在你心里呀 番外 酒酿小羊（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯？

以下番外正文：  
Jelly的产假已经到期了，一大堆工作等着她完成，但是为了小宝贝，她忍痛辞职，扔下她最爱的书稿，安心照顾小朋友。公司领导不愿让Jelly辞职，承诺Jelly给她停薪留职。Jelly表示等小宝贝长大一点就回到自己热爱的工作岗位上，日后一定不负众望。  
此时此刻，小崽崽在房间里呼呼大睡，两只小手握拳，放在脑袋两侧，Jelly和阿余在床边专注地看着他。  
阿余说：“太像小艺兴了，我觉得你几乎没贡献什么基因。”  
Jelly托着腮，看着宝宝回应道：“我贡献的你们还看不到，在他的小脑瓜里。”  
阿余：“切～当妈也改变不了你的自恋。我外甥睡觉的时候拳头都握这么紧，怕是以后要像他爸爸那么拼。”  
Jelly说：“男孩子可不就得努力吗，别像他爸爸那么讨小姑娘喜欢就好了，想到他迟早有一天会带一个女孩儿回家，对一个女孩儿好，我就........别太受欢迎了，我招架不住那么多儿媳。”  
阿余拍了拍Jelly的肩膀：“这就开始吃醋了，你这个忧患意识可真长远。”  
Jelly笑道：“我有艺兴就够了，我吃什么醋。唉，反正到头来还是要看着他离开我们......长得像爸爸，也好也不好，你说万一有一天，张艺兴不爱我了，我儿子长得这么像他，我该怎么办？”  
阿余无语：“.......不是吧你，你就算是产后抑郁，时间也不对啊，这都生娃生了多久了……没关系，一个张艺兴不爱你，千千万万个张艺兴站起来。”  
Jelly：“一个我都爱不过来呢。千千万万个.......哈哈。”  
阿余：“小艺兴这么久没回来，你一个人带宝宝行吗？也不让老人们过来帮忙。”  
Jelly说：“生他之前我就和艺兴说好了，不请保姆，不麻烦爸妈，全靠我们俩带。保姆我不放心，爸妈我们俩舍不得，他们把我和艺兴养大就已经够辛苦了，实在不能再让他们帮我们带孩子。如果爸妈想孙孙了我们就把儿子送过去住几天。”  
阿余很感动，但又担心Jelly：“哈尼，你从学生时代就一直单打独斗，你也辛苦，有什么事要叫上我，我的带娃经验好歹比你多，别单扛.......你说艺兴......多久没回来了？”  
Jelly用手指碰了碰小婴儿的拳头，说：“才半个月没回家而已。”然后笑了笑：“他今晚回来，今天他的戏杀青了。”  
阿余说：“什么叫才半个月？这么点儿大的小孩子，每一天都在快速长大，你说小艺兴作为他父亲要错过多少他的成长经历啊……”  
Jelly说：“你别激动嘛，有什么历史性时刻我都用手机拍好了，随时给他看，不差什么。”然后嘴角露出一个微笑，然后突然吃痛地捂了一下胸口。  
“又疼？”阿余一边帮Jelly满屋子找吸 奶 器，一边说，“这父子俩够坑人的啊，你刚嫁给小艺兴的时候，我记得你痛了有大半个星期，晚上还偷偷打国际长途问我自己是不是不正常，现在又被他儿子折磨，你上辈子欠了张家的吧？”  
说到这儿，Jelly有点害羞，嫁给艺兴之前她的确悄悄做了很多知识储备工作，既问了阿余，也看了好多科普视频，但是碍于经验不足，加上实在紧张，艺兴又比较emmm.......导致她痛了有四五天。其实也不是忍受不了的痛，艺兴足够体贴，她也乐在其中，但刚开始的时候总是有一点点不舒服，这也导致直到现在，每一次 性 爱 时艺兴都会细心地安抚她，询问她“痛不痛”，然后才继续......  
Jelly微微皱眉，揉揉胀痛的胸，问阿余：“你当时也这样吗？小崽崽现在开始吃辅食，我怕他母 乳吃得会更少了，我这可怎么办？”  
阿余说：“我羡慕你，我当时奶 水 不足，我闺女吃奶粉长大的。”  
.......  
两人又聊了一会儿，阿余说要回去照看宝贝女儿，就离开了。Jelly看小宝贝睡得香，就小心关好门，去厨房准备婴儿辅食。  
辅食是Jelly煮的小米、藜麦、胡萝卜粥，煮烂以后再用婴儿料理机打碎，Jelly准备再等一个月再让小宝贝吃些香蕉苹果之类的的水果泥。  
刚打好，准备晾凉，艺兴的电话就来了。Jelly看到老公，顿时从妈妈变回小女孩。她看到艺兴穿着西装三件套出现在屏幕里。  
“宝贝，我杀青了，这会儿在化妆间，待会儿有个杀青宴，结束了我就回家看你们。”  
“老公，我好想你。你这身打扮好好看。”  
“你再看看我的眼睛，里面是不是有个更好看的小姑娘？嗯？”  
“哈哈......老公，你爱我吗？”  
“我非常爱你。”  
“为什么爱我，是因为儿子吗？”  
“我爱儿子，更爱他的妈妈。我先爱的你，后爱我们孩子，宝贝，谢谢你给我生孩子，我爱你。”  
“哼～～拍个爱情片果然不一样，level提升了呢。”  
“不是因为拍了爱情片提升的，是因为我对你的爱与日俱增。”  
“那我对你的爱也要与日俱增，而且比你的多一倍。”  
“好好好，我的baby girl说了算。”  
“那，我和儿子等你回家，你要是表现得好呢，就让儿子表演一个翻身给你看。不要喝酒哦。”  
“好，等我，爱你。儿子睡了？”  
电话里突然传出一阵哭声，小崽崽睡醒了，扑腾着脚丫。艺兴看到FaceTime里Jelly一路小跑，跑向婴儿房，跑出镜头，又出现在镜头里。她把小崽崽的脑袋贴在胸口，抱在怀里，轻轻晃着身体：“乖乖，不哭了好不好，你看这是谁？是Daddy！”  
艺兴在屏幕前看着他们，想帮忙又帮不上：“小宝贝，睡醒了哦？看这里，看爸爸，爸爸马上回家，给你带小兔子回来好不好？毛茸茸的小兔子～”然后在镜头前比了个兔耳朵。  
小崽崽看着屏幕，被“小兔子”艺兴爸爸吸引，逐渐不哭了，好奇地盯着屏幕看。  
“哎哟喂我的小宝贝真乖，又变帅了。爸爸给乖乖跳个舞好不好呀？”  
“乖乖你看，爸爸跳舞可好看啦！”Jelly抱着小崽崽往屏幕前靠近了一点。  
艺兴跳了一段what U need，小崽崽看得非常入神，“小兔子”果然很会跳，小崽崽不哭了，小嘴咿咿呀呀个不停。  
“怎么样？爸爸帅帅，对不对？”Jelly抱着儿子开心地说。  
小崽崽很兴奋，伸手抓向iPad，要抓爸爸，可惜抓不到，大眼睛一个劲儿看屏幕。  
“等爸爸一会儿回家再给乖乖跳舞好不好？”艺兴说。这时候经纪人姐姐来催艺兴快点儿，艺兴不得不暂时放下手机：“宝贝，等我回家。”  
“好，我带儿子吃点辅食，你先忙。爱你。”  
Jelly喂了儿子小半碗米糊，小宝贝不肯吃，Jelly没有硬喂他，反正睡前还要喂奶的，于是就把他放在婴儿床里玩，自己去洗了个澡。  
洗澡出来，Jelly偷偷进婴儿房看小崽崽。小崽崽闭眼睡着，Jelly走近看了看，说：“乖乖，mommy来啦～”  
小崽崽没动静。  
“Mommy要走了，不理乖乖咯～”Jelly离开婴儿床半步。  
小崽崽还是一动不动。  
“真走了哦……”Jelly站在门口，只露个头观察小崽崽。  
只见小崽崽还是闭着眼睛，举着小拳头，身体一动不动——但是小嘴咧开一个笑，Jelly一下子跑到婴儿床前，把额头抵在小崽崽肚子上，轻轻晃他，小崽崽装不下去了，咯咯地笑个不停，他喜欢妈妈轻轻晃他，喜欢妈妈亲他的小肚皮，然后扑腾着小手小脚踩妈妈的锁骨。他很聪明，喜欢和妈妈开玩笑，因为这个，艺兴曾说：“儿子喜欢你，随我；聪明又乖巧，随你。”Jelly不客气地说你观察力不错。  
Jelly把小崽崽抱起来，准备喂 奶，然后陪他玩一会儿就哄他睡觉，这时，门铃响了，她抱起小崽崽朝门口走去。  
是艺兴。艺兴穿着红色卫衣，套着牛仔外套站在门外，冲他们咧开一个傻乎乎的笑：“老婆，我回来了，嘻嘻。”  
Jelly觉得哪里不对，但很快给他开了门。  
艺兴一个趔趄绊进来，差点扑到母子俩身上，然后变魔术般地捧出一束玫瑰花：“老婆，这个送你，漂亮吧。”  
Jelly小心地抱着小崽崽，小崽崽一脸好奇地看着这个”陌生人”。  
“花放这儿吧，你的拖鞋是这双，你挑的是女式的。”  
“哦，难怪样式这么可爱，嘿嘿。老婆，想死我了，抱抱！”艺兴踩着拖鞋冲上来抱Jelly。  
Jelly抱着儿子灵巧闪开，艺兴扑了个空，有点失落。  
“干什么咯，这么久没见，快抱抱。”  
“今晚喝了多少？”  
“什么啊，没喝没喝，今晚剧组的葡萄汁不错。”  
小崽崽这时候咿咿呀呀叫了一声，艺兴眨了一下眼睛，看着Jelly怀里的儿子，问：“老婆，现在的娃娃做的竟然这么逼真了，从哪儿买的咯？”  
“不是我买的，这不是四个月前你送我的吗？”  
“哈？我有送过这个？小娃娃这么像真的，会说话吗？”  
“现在还不会。”  
“我来教教它，小时候我妈妈给我买的娃娃就是要多教它，它才说话。”艺兴弯腰，对上小崽崽的脸，小崽崽抓着妈妈胸前的浴袍，半个月没见爸爸，爸爸对他来说的确像是陌生人。  
“叫哥哥。”艺兴迷迷糊糊地对小崽崽说。  
Jelly汗颜。  
“咦？怎么不叫？没电了？”说着，艺兴拍了拍小崽崽的头顶，把小崽崽吓哭了。  
Jelly赶忙背过身来，轻轻颠着儿子哄他：“乖乖不哭，这是爸爸呀，他跟你开玩笑呢。”  
艺兴跟在Jelly面前，问：“这怎么回事，哭起来又有电了，老婆，要不要送去维修。”说着又想上手，小崽崽看到“陌生叔叔”对自己这么亲热更加害怕，哭得更大声了。  
“你先离我们远一点，吓到儿子了。”Jelly把儿子抱回卧室，准备喂 奶安抚一下。小崽崽终于不哭了，她坐在床沿上，拉开一侧浴袍的领口，轻轻拍着小宝贝，把他抱在胸前。小崽崽本能地含着妈妈的乳 头吮吸起来。  
艺兴脱了牛仔外套，跟进卧室，他站到Jelly面前，看着他们。Jelly在哺 乳 期，涨胸涨得厉害，被他这么盯着，心里有些发毛。艺兴跪下来，仔细观察小崽崽吃 奶。小崽崽闭着眼睛，一只小手抓着Jelly胸前的浴袍，另一只小手抓在她的 胸 上，小嘴一动一动地，不时有乳 汁溢出嘴角。  
“我小时候没玩过这么高级的玩具。”艺兴说。  
“晚饭吃饱了吗？”Jelly抱着小崽崽问他。  
“吃饱饱了，但我看见这个小娃娃又觉得饿了，这么好吃吗？”  
Jelly没理他。  
“啊～～啊～～这么好吃吗？”艺兴张嘴蹭小崽崽的脸，小崽崽闭着眼睛，似乎没有察觉到。  
一会儿，Jelly抱着小崽崽换到另一边，艺兴惊呆了：“老婆，这是真的啊……”  
“这是你儿子，你说是不是真的？”  
“我儿子？嘿嘿，儿子，叫哥哥。”  
“你先去客厅喝点水，清醒一下，再去洗个澡换上睡衣。”  
“嗯～～我不要，我就要看它。儿子，这么好吃吗？看得我都饿了。”  
“你出去。”Jelly有点生气。更生气的在后面——艺兴伸手，把她的ru 头从小崽崽嘴里拨出来。小崽崽吃不到东西，咂巴了一下小嘴，靠本能寻着ru 头又吃回去。  
艺兴这下来劲了，两只手一手推开小崽崽的脑袋，一手按住Jelly胸 口，小崽崽被猛地推开，哇地一声哭起来，Jelly胸 口被这一下扯痛了，为了安抚儿子只好先忍着。  
“张艺兴！”  
“老婆，儿子哭了，电力充足。”  
“你出去！你吓到儿子了，这样他容易呛到你知道吗，很危险的！”  
说着，Jelly抱着儿子从卧室出来，艺兴跟着出来了，Jelly拍着儿子的背进了浴室，砰地一声把门关上。  
“宝贝，开门！对不起，我错了……我再给你买一个听话的娃娃.......”艺兴在拍门。  
Jelly不理他，柔声哄着小宝贝，直到他安静下来。然后她打开浴室门，艺兴本来靠在门上，这下一个趔趄摔进来，Jelly在门外用钥匙把门锁上，说：“超级偶像，乖乖把澡洗了，否则今晚睡大街吧。”


End file.
